otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Workshop
---- Classroom :Thirty wooden chair-desk combinations surround a single lectern near the rear of the room. Most of the rear wall is monopolized by large blackboards, still covered in a thin layer of chalk dust. ---- Kolek arrives from Dream Nexus. Kolek has arrived. Raisa arrives from Dream Nexus. Raisa has arrived. Ivan gnaws on Kolek's arm. Raisa points menacingly at Ivan. Ivan bites off Raisa's finger. Raisa breaks Ivan's jaw. Ivan becomes like that girl from the Grudge without a jawbone, attacks with upper teeth. Raisa menaces with plyers. Don't make me pull them teeth out! Ivan shrugs, "You're already infected, my job is done, I'm just hungry." Kolek throws paper air-planes at Brody. Brody swats at the paper airplanes from his perch on a miniature Empire State Building. Raisa ... Raisa says, "Bad joke, Brody. Bad joke..." Rathenhope arrives from Dream Nexus. Rathenhope has arrived. Ivan pulls out a clipboard, "So, we still have openings in the horde, anyone want to just join up, or should I continue infecting people?" Rathenhope says, "Well, I am, just not -here- here.." Brody says, "Surreal, dude." Kolek says, "What are we learning again?" You say, "How to join the horde." Kolek says, "I'm already in the alliance, sucka." Ivan points up, "I bit you, you're infected, it's only a matter of time before you join us :)" Kolek kamikaze's Ivan, and solves that problem. Ivan shrugs, "There's more where that came from. The horde doubled in size yesterday." Kolek whines. "Broddyyyyyy." Ivan pulls out Kolek's windpipe with his hands, eats. Raisa smacks Ivan on the top of head. Ivan moans, "Braaaaaaaaains." Kolek chokes, squeaks. Norton arrives from Dream Nexus. Norton has arrived. Ivan gnaws on Norton's arm. Norton pistol whips Ivan. Raisa rubs up to Norton and purrs. Ivan shambles off, moaning about brains. Norton pistol whips Raisa, too, before jumping up on the corner of the ring and asking loudly, "Anyone else want some of this?" Raisa rubs at her head. "You wanna fight?! Bring it on!" Kolek bull-rushes Norton. You say, "Don't worry about it Raisa, he's already infected, he'll be a zombie soon enough." Raisa curls up on Brody. Renkek Kashaan arrives from Dream Nexus. Renkek Kashaan has arrived. Nicholas arrives from Dream Nexus. Nicholas has arrived. Norton lays waste with a tactical plasma bomb, dies. Kolek chucks 'nades everywhere. Brody clings to a miniature Empire State Building, swatting at paper airplanes that circle around the structure. "Right. Our textbook for the day is http://otherverse.wikia.com/ - we're talking about the Wiki and how it works. I'll give a quick overview about the point of the project and then I'll open the floor to your questions, because the point of this workshop is to make you comfortable working in the Wiki environment." Kolek sits in a desk, and forgot his pencil. "Damn." Brody says, "The point of the OtherVerse Wiki project is an ambitious one: We want to develop THE definitive site for information about EVERYTHING related to the games of jointhesaga.com. Little details from plots that happened back in 1998? I want 'em in this Wiki. The ancient history of Fastheld? I want it in this Wiki. The strange machinations of Good and Evil in Necromundus? I want 'em in the Wiki." Brody says, "In the course of developing this site, we're aiming to get more than 5,000 pages - making us one of Wikia.com's BIG WIKI's on their Big Wiki page. If we get to 50,000, we might hope to catch up to the Wookieepedia Star Wars Wiki, but, hey, they've got 30 years of lore. We've only got 10. Of course, our *10* was very concentrated - day after day, week after week." Brody says, "We are currently on our way to 2200 pages as of this weekend." You say, "And once I'm not so busy, we'll get stuff up faster." Brody says, "2500 will be enough to put us on the Big Wiki page, but 5000 gets us a star by our Wiki name on that list." Kolek says, "And stars are good." Brody says, "Yesss." Brody says, "If I may..." Brody says, "Take a look at http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Big_wikis" Brody says, "Notice the company we'd be keeping. Think about the people who will be looking at that page who have never played text games before, but might if they see us." Brody considers this, no lie, a major opportunity for a possible breakthrough in grabbing a fresh playerbase resource. You say, "Right up there with WoW." Kolek whistles. "Yeah." Brody says, "This is why I don't sleep when I can be putting in pages. I *want* this. :)" Brody says, "No other text games are going for it. We should." Ivan raises his hand. Brody nods at Ivan. You say, "Would you want the MU Wiki to be up in this range once we get the OtherVerse Wiki completely operational?" Brody says, "Absolutely." Ivan nods, "But OtherVerse is the priority at the moment, correct?" Brody says, "The MU*Wiki project is something else entirely, but my goal with it will be for us to document every MUD we can find and maybe even start doing articles on them. I'm working on one about The Greatest Generation MUSH myself at the moment. For now, though, yes - OV Wiki first." Ivan nods, will be able to get serious work done on the OV Wiki starting next Sunday, shuts up for now though. Brody says, "Awesome. My intro's pretty much done. I don't need to belabor it: There's an untapped market. We want it. If you've got questions about how to help, let's hear 'em." Raisa bounces. Oo! Question! Brody says, "Yes, Raisa?" Raisa says, "This is mostly for Chia, but I have a /lot/ of old logs, some of them actually worth something. So should they go up? And even if not old logs, then old plot stuff that went towards everything that happened with Dianna. Would there be a spot for that?" Brody says, "Every damned log we can find from all the games should go up :D" You say, "Eventually do you want RoE stuff on the OV Wiki?" Kolek says, "Can you move stuff from the OS Wiki to the OV wiki?" Brody shakes his head. "Nope. MU*Wiki only for ROE. I don't want to have any potential issues with LucasFilm." Brody says, "Yes, Kolek. Edit the OS Wiki page, copy it, paste it to a new edit window on the OV Wiki, fix the categories, save." Raisa says, "But for logs, where would they go? I know that Chia separates stuff by year. Should we make a spot for old logs? Or just add it to the older years?" You say, "Most of the links on the OV Wiki will have to be changed though, if it's with OS:NJ." Brody says, "Raisa, for now: Post the logs. Make a special Temporary Log Staging Area page. Link from there to any logs you post. We'll worry about categorizing later." Brody nods at Ivan Ivan will find an example. Raisa facepalms. Well, I'll be busy for the rest of the summer... Brody chuckles. Raisa says, "How do you figure out what is important enough to go on the Wiki?" Brody says, "Raisa, to give you an idea of that, consider that I've been documenting tiny details from news posts - right down to the NPC reporters." Norton says, "He just wants articles." Brody says, "If it can be named, it should probably have a page." Raisa laughs. Great. Brody says, "Rowena has a pet mongoose. Zareef, right? He should get a page ;)" Ivan says, "Note the differences in these two pages, the first is from the OS Wiki, the second from the OV Wiki" The Alternate Universe's version of Luna. The Alternate Universe's version of #-1 FUNCTION (LUNA ) NOT FOUND|Luna. "Also, the title of the pages are different, the first is simply Alt-Luna, the second, on the OV Wiki, is Alt-Luna (New Journeys Era)" Brody says, "And, Raisa, what I'd recommend, since you *staff* on Chia..." Brody says, "Use your stafferliness to encourage people there to help you." You say, "Dang, I'll just link it." You say, "This: http://os.jointhesaga.com/OSWiki/mediawiki-1.4.6/index.php?title=Alt-Luna&action=edit and this: http://otherverse.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alt-Luna_8New_Journeys_Era9&action=edit" Brody ponders. "Actually, Ivan, I've got a feeling we might want to use Alt-Luna (Classic Era) - because it now occurs to me that New Journeys really only accounts (technically) for 3004 and later." Ivan nods, will move the page then. Brody has a lot to move too. Doh :) Brody says, "Anyone else with questions?" Kolek says, "So that would be in the context, say, OS wiki: John lived on Alt Luna. OV wiki:John lived on Alt Luna (classic era)" Brody says, "The specification about classic era should only matter in the page name. In text, you'd say John lived on Alt-Luna in 3001. - classic would be implied." Kolek says, "Alright, gotcha." Brody says, "A couple more quick notes..." Ivan nods, "However, I'm making sure the Wiki looks nice, so the acctual link would be: Alt-Luna (Classic Era)|Alt-Luna, so the link would still read as 'Alt-Luna' Brody says, "Any historical info from OS should have one category for sure: Encyclopedia Intergalactica. And historical info from Chia gets categorized as: Book of the White Tree. Necro historical info goes in the Book of the Dead category." Renkek Kashaan has disconnected. Brody says, "I've also started making subcategories, like Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People." Renkek Kashaan has connected. Kolek says, "In which people Like Kolek would be? Or NPCs, or both?" Brody says, "Both." Brody says, "One sec. I'll show you." You say, "Probably as many categories as you can put him in." Brody says, "Check it out: http://otherverse.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Encyclopedia_Intergalactica:_People" Brody nods at Ivan Brody says, "At first, we're basically doing a huge infodump. We'll pretty it up and polish it over time." Brody says, "Other questions?" You say, "I've got another question, primarily organization, which OS:NJ categories do you want to read as (New Journeys Era) and which do you want to read as Classic ? So far I've done Worlds as (New Journeys Era), was planning on doing Races and Technology as (New Journeys Era) as well, the rest as Classic." Brody says, "Ivan, long-term, I get the feeling it would just be too confusing to have, effectively, *three* eras to sort through. We should probably fold Classic and New Journeys into one - call it Classic Journeys Era, maybe. ;)" Ivan chin strokes, "So should I go back and change all the links and move the pages in the worlds section, then?" Brody nods. "Or find hordelings to help with it." Ivan nodnods. Brody says, "Kolek, you've got a question?" Kolek says, "Yeahh...Uh, I was trying to put a character page on there, one sec, lemme see where I was." Kolek says, "Okay, i clicked edit for Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People. All I recieve in text is: category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica" Kolek says, "All i recieve is category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Famous people in the history of the Orion Arm." Brody says, "The easy mode version is to go to http://otherverse.wikia.com and look for the new page maker bar in the middle of the front page. Enter the name of your character in that bar. Create the page. Then you start editing." Ivan should note, "If you're having trouble with the Wiki, and Brody is offline/unavailable, I'll gladly take questions/give help on anything, or even if you find Brody scary, I'll take them on that basis too." Brody says, "As part of the editing process, you put category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People within the text of your page. This automatically classifies it." Brody snickers. Kolek says, "You just answered my next question." Nicholas eyes Brody, hmms, "He's not scary!" Brody boogas. Kolek says, "Another example is Catergory:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: Ships ?" Brody nods. Kolek says, "Alright." Nicholas says, "Awww, Bro's trying to be a ghost." Nicholas says, "That's so cute." Raisa says, "Oo! Another question. How come I keep end up with Category blocks covering some of the text? Is it just because I'm on crappy IE?" Brody peers at Raisa. "Category blocks?" Brody says, "You mean the wierd text windows you keep creating because of the text formatting?" Raisa says, "No... not that. Here, one sec." Raisa says, "http://otherverse.wikia.com/wiki/Marigold" Brody says, "Looks okay to me" Brody says, "I'm on Firefox, though." Raisa says, "For me, at least, there is a box that covers the text with the Category inside." Raisa says, "Must be an Explorer problem." Brody hrms. "Maybe." Ivan nods to Brody, is on Firefox as well, doesn't have that problem, will take a look with Explorer. Norton has disconnected. Brody says, "Any other questions?" Kolek has disconnected. Brody nods. "Hearing none...go forth and conquer!" Everyone has been given one experience point! Confetti points brought to you by: Brody! Renkek Kashaan heads into Dream Nexus. Renkek Kashaan has left. Raisa goes forth and gets Firefox. Ivan hrms, "Works fine for me on IE." Ivan salutes Brody, will begin work in earnest come next Sunday, when things calm down, turns around, and shambles off. Brody wibbles You say, "Oh, one last question." You say, "You want this posted? ;)" Brody says, "Sure :)" Category:Seminars